Sherable, lost connections
by cannihanni
Summary: This is the first part of the fanfic, "lost connections". This part tells thee back story of these two young boys, and how they are sent to the boarding school. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, enjoy and let me know what you think :)


Sherable

Lost connections

By Max Doll

This is a story on how two great minds met and where they depart. The first is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock grew up in London, England, with his mother, father, and older brother Mycroft. Sherlock all his life has always solved mystery's around the house. Sherlock found small cases to solve, when he was around the age of six or seven, there was someone taking cookies out of the cookie jar. He knew it was his brother but his mother wouldn't let him blame Mycroft without the evidence. So he started looking for clues that would help solve this case, he looked for finger prints, but he couldn't find any. But one night he caught his brother in the act, he took tons of pictures and got all the evidence he needed to solve this case. Mycroft got in trouble and was grounded from sweets for a month. Around the age of 17 he started taking more serious cases. One stormy night his father left for a business trip, it was just Sherlock and Mycroft in the house. They soon when to bed. When Sherlock awoke he went down stairs to get a cold glass of milk when he found his mother in a lose robe and a hang over. He soon noticed that there was a mark on her neck, it was a hickey, Sherlock quickly realized that his father was out of town. His mother noticed that he was looking at her neck, she covered her neck with the lose robe. His mother yelled at Sherlock for being up to early, he stormed to his room without saying anything. He heard a crash coming through the door, it got quiet and then there were loud yelling, the male voice was his fathers, yelling at his mother for cheating on him with another man. Sherlock was right. He heard his father asking if the man was still here, then Sherlock heard another mans voice, one he didn't recognize, yell the word "FREEZE". It got quite then, he heard his father say that the police would catch him if he did this, Sherlock heard a gunshot. Then he heard his mother cry for help. Then there was a second gun shot, and he just sat there with his brother, but he didnt cry. Just one small tear dripped from his right eye. Sherlock was adopted by his brother, he lived with him for a few months. Sherlock and his brother fought a lot, Mycroft soon got annoyed so he sent Sherlock to an all boy boarding school. Sherlock packed his clothing and left without saying one word to his brother Mycroft

The second one in this story is a boy that grew up with nothing but everything. This boys name is Hannibal Lecter, who grew up in Lithuania, Hannibal grew up on his own with his younger sister Mischa, his parents disappeared when he was eight. One day his mother was cleaning the house and his father comes in yelling "they're coming, they're coming!". His mother soon grabs his sister and him and puts them in a closet, she tells them "everything will be all right", his mother turned and looked Hannibal in the eye and said, "Hannibal, no matter what happens keep your sister safe". Hannibal freezes for a second and then nods his head to let his mom he understands. His mother closes the door tight, soon it was completely quiet, then out of no where Hannibal hears his front door slam open. His sister squeeles, he puts his hand on his sisters mouth she wont be able to scream. They all the sudden hear a gun shot and his mother scream, there was another shot not to long after the first one. His sister starts kicking and throwing a fit, Hannibal holds her still. Hannibal showed no emotion except one small tear drop falling out of his left eye. The two stayed quiet until the men left, they woke up the next morning and they found themselves still in the closet. Hannibal slowly opened the door and checked if anyone was still there, there wasn't. He looked out the window to see his whole village in rubble. His sister and him suffered months on just a can of food a day and a cup of water. But soon they ran out of food. Hannibal wanted to survive so bad, he had been thinking of murdering his sister and eating her for meat cause he was so hungry. He just never could do it. Hannibal soon grabbed rope and a chair, he told his sister "lets play a game", he sat his sister down and tied her up. He made a small fire a few feet away from the chair. He went to go grab a knife and a metal pipe. He told his sister, "I'm so sorry". He took the pipe and smacked his sister accost the head to knock her out. Then he got the pipe and put it in the fire warming it up, Hannibal soon walked over to the knife and went to his sister and he grabbed her arm and pulled it then he cut it off, quickly thinking he went to go grab the metal pipe and put it on the open wound to seal it and stop the blood flow, then wrapped it up in bandages. He put his sisters arm on the counter and chopped it up into bite size pieces, then cooked it. He ate it and surprisingly loved the taste of the meat. His sister soon woke up she moaning and in pain, she looked at her arm and screamed. Hannibal went over to calm her down and explained everything to her, he soon fed her the meat she ate it fast. They had enough meat to last them a while. One day Hannibal was outside looking for food, and seen a car. The car was royalty and when it drove up to the village they weren't expecting to see any living humans. They drove up to the house and said come with us we can help you, Hannibal thought this was an amazing surprise, but then he soon realized what they would do to him if they found out that he ate his sisters arm for survival. So he asked for a moment to get his stuff. He went inside and took his sister to the same closet they hid all those months ago, "what are you doing?" she asked. He said "i love you sister", and stabbed her in the heart he stood there staring her in her eyes with only one tear coming out of his left eye. His sister slowly lifted her hand to whip it away. But she fell to the ground dead before she could. He closed the door and went to the car and got in. A few days later he found himself in London, England. Where he was adopted by a rich British family and then sent to a boarding school.


End file.
